Шаблон:RailModule
link=|20px Знаете ли вы? category=nocache cache=false ///Языковые/// 60px|link=Mochi Miles|center...что Mochi (Моти) — японский вид рисового теста? 60px|link=Блоки цветности|center...что расцветка "неаполитнанское" является отсылкой к цвету неаполитанского мороженного? 60px|link=Блоки цветности|center...что расцветка "канпеки" является транскрипцией японского слова 完璧, которое означает "совершенство, идеал"? Название также подчёркивает самолюбие Mochi Miles, которая сама использует это расцветку. 60px|link=Варр|center...что описание к варру ("Вечно Алчущие Радужные Разрушители") составляет акроним, созвучный названию этого слайма. (Англ. версия: "Those Awful Ravenous Rainbows")? 60px|link=Гордо|center...что слово "gordo" переводится с испанского как "толстый", что отражается на габаритах самих гордо? 60px|link=Груша-колючка|center...что название "груша-колючка" (Prickle Pear) схоже с названием растения Опунция (Prickly Pear), а плоды этого растения визуально напоминают грушу-колючку? 60px|link=Достижения|center...что название достижения "Беспрепятственное отдаление" (Free Rangin') связано со свободным "выгуливанием" разводимой домашней птицы? 60px|link=Достижения|center...что название достижения "Однажды укушенный, в другой раз... укушен" (Once Bitten, Twice... Bitten) является перефразированием поговорки "Once bitten, twice shy" (Однажды укушенный, во второй раз будешь скромнее)? 60px|link=Достижения|center...что название достижения "Буп!" (Boop!) означает милый тычок кого-нибудь в нос? 60px|link=Достижения|center...что название достижения "Ты... монстр!" (You... Monster!) является отсылкой к игре Portal? 60px|link=Дервиш-слайм|center...что название дервиш-слайма берёт своё начало у дервишей - мусульманских аналогов монахов, которые также пересекали пустыни, а также к их танцу - вихреподобному кружению? В переносном смысле дервиш может означать непоседу, что также характеризует этого слайма. 60px|link=Кубника|center...что кубника берёт своё название от сочетания слов "cube" (куб) и "strawberry" (клубника), с которой схожа визуально зелёными листиками и семенами на своей поверхности? 60px|link=Петукс|center...что в английской версии петукс называется "roostro"? Это слово не имеет однозначного перевода, так как образовано от слова "rooster" (петух) с изменённым окончанием. Аналогичным образом корень слова сохраняется и в других версиях перевода (немецкий: gockel - gogockel; испанский: gallo - rogallo; французский: coq - coco). 60px|link=Свёклобиение|center...что в название "свёклобиение" (Heart Beet) спрятана игра слов с "heartbeat" (сердцебиение) и "beet" (свёкла)? Слово "свёклобиение" рождает ассоциации сразу с тремя задействованными в английской версии значениями: сердце, биение, свёкла. 60px|link=Дрон|center...что в английском языке слово "drone" имеет отношение не только к беспилотному летательному аппарату, но и буквально переводится как "трутень" (самец пчелы) или в качестве глагола "жужжать"? Эта игра слов подчёркивается внешним видом гаджета. ///Spiral Knights/// 60px|link=Спиральный пар|center...что описание спирального пара является отсылкой к игре Spiral Knights? Если поискать (буквально в поисковике) "Spiral Steam", то найдётся ссылка на игру Spiral Knights в магазине Steam. 60px|link=ньюбаксы|center...что Nick Popovich частенько досадует на себя за то, что случайно путает crowns и ньюбаксы? 60px|link=Nick Popovich|center...что в игре Spiral Knights в городе Haven размещена статуя Nick (установлена там вскоре после того, как разработчик покинул компанию)? 60px|link=Monomi Park|center...что название компании Monomi Park берёт начало в игре Spiral Knights? "Monomi" - имя, которое Nick дал статуе Gunpuppy, расположенной в уединённом и заросшем травой уголке города. 60px|link=Дервиш-слайм|center...что дервиш-слайм держит себя в воздухе благодаря вращению, при этом само его тело почти недвижимо? Аналогичным образом передвигались птицы Snipe в первой игре разработчиков, "Spiral Knights". 60px|link=Королевское желе|center...что название "королевское желе" является отсылкой к боссу Royal Jelly в игре Spiral Knights (разработкой которой занималась часть разработчиков Monomi Park)? Цвет банки и логотип на ней также относятся к уровням из этой игры. 60px|link=Капсула с сокровищами|center...что на корпусе капсула с сокровищами можно обнаружить эмблему, напоминающую листья клевера? Точно такая же эмблема обозначена на схожих по функционалу и названию treasure box в игре Spiral Knights. 60px|link=Слаймонаука|center...что изображение в виде гаечного ключа и шестерёнки, которое используется как перекрестие в режиме устройств вакпака, а также изображено на местах для построек и чертежах - полная копия символа Warmaster Seerus и его "Великого Арсенала" из игры Spiral Knights? 60px|link=Утилиты|center...что укрощающий колокол является отсылкой к игре Spiral Knights, в которой схожим образом можно было оглушить монстров? 60px|link=Слайм|center...что Nick имеет особое отношение к слаймам? В игре Spiral Knights он выделил слаймов в отдельное семейство монстров и даже сам выглядел как её представитель (модель в игре и изображение на всех аватарах). ///Интересные факты/// 60px|link=7Zee|center...что установка техники от 7Zee производится дронами в тот момент, когда хозяин ранчо читает об этом письмо? 60px|link=BOb|center...что время от времени можно увидеть BOb посреди телевизионной трансляции в курятнике, усовершенствованном обновлением делюкс? 60px|link=BOb|center...что несмотря на поступающие данные о том, как "погААваривОЮт, штоо BOb чИиловёк", BOb, судя по поведению и внешнему виду, напоминающему обмотанную плащом груду отдельных частей, на самом деле не человек, и очень даже хищный, и даже несколько розовый? 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что фамилия Beatrix французского происхождения и в переводе с французского языка означает "красивая"? 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что в доме Beatrix на кровати лежит игрушка в виде розового слайма? 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что на поясе Beatrix висит визуально украшенное игровое устройство 1989 года - GameBoy XL? 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что история Hobson и Thora в какой-то степени противопоставлена истории Beatrix и Casey? В первом случае любящая пара воссоединяется, во втором, наоборот, расходится. 60px|link=Casey|center...что у Casey не приживаются растения? Однако на память о Beatrix у этого персонажа остался кактус. 60px|link=Casey|center...что мотив расстояния в истории Beatrix и Casey основан на личных переживаниях Nick Popovich и его тяжёлых отношениях с женой до свадьбы? 60px|link=Casey|center...что финальную песню Casey ("1000 Light Years Away") в титрах игры исполняет Chelsea Lee Greenwood, а текст песни был написан Nick Popovich для своей жены задолго до появления игры? 60px|link=Casey|center...что имя Casey одинаково используется как мужчинами, так и женщинами, а в письмах речь построена так, что не позволяет определить пол этого персонажа? 60px|link=Hobson|center...что по задумке разработчиков, Hobson говорит с северным диалектом английского языка для придания ему большей эксцентричности, характерной для некоторых стариков? 60px|link=Mochi Miles|center...что характер Mochi является типичным для цундэрэ: внешняя язвительность и надменность такого персонажа по отношению к окружающим хорошо скрывает его чувствительную личность? 60px|link=Mochi Miles|center...как много фактов указывает на то, что на Земле Mochi жила в Азии? 60px|link=Mochi Miles|center...что Mochi частенько рифмует обидные слова или слова прощания в своих письмах и сообщениях: "чао-какао" (later, tater), "Смотри, какой расклад, лимонад" (Let's make a trade, lemonade), "это сделка без обмана, кожура банана" (this is a good deal, banana peel), "Увидимся на месте, простушка-тормозушка" (See ya there, square)? 60px|link=Mochi Miles|center...что Mochi Miles утверждает, что она однажды поймала золотого слайма? 60px|link=Mochi Miles|center...что корпорации Miles целиком принадлежит Шустрая Долина, а также живущие там ртутные слаймы? 60px|link=Ogden Ortiz|center...что Ogden Ortiz любит спать во Мшистом Покрове? 60px|link=Ogden Ortiz|center...что Ogden Ortiz до приезда на Далёкое-Далёкое Угодье руководил одной из лидирующих фирм мгновенного питания? 60px|link=Ogden Ortiz|center...что история прибытия на Далёкое-Далёкое Угодье, которую Ogden рассказывает во время проведения сделок на кукадобу, сильно напоминает историю самого Nick Popovich? Перед тем как стать независимым разработчиком игр, тот, как и Ogden, был вынужден покинуть компанию, которая сотрудничала с сильно заинтересованным в прибыли издателем. 60px|link=Ogden Ortiz|center...что на пикантном тофу изображено лицо Ogden? 60px|link=Slime Rancher|center...что Nick Popovich не раз говорил, что идея сделать Slime Rancher пришла ему в голову, когда он увидел баг в Oblivion, где вывалилась в кучу тонна арбузов? 60px|link=Slime Rancher|center...что в описании к предметам в Slime Rancher всегда есть шутка, о чём ещё в марте 2015 говорил Nick Popovich? 60px|link=Thora West|center...что судя по некоторым словам, которыми выражается Thora West, она из Южной Америки? 60px|link=Thora West|center...что Thora считает, что лучше всего на Далёком-Далёком Угодье то, что не слышно машин и людей? 60px|link=Viktor Humphries|center...что однажды Viktor потерял свою любимую скрипку, спасаясь от одичавших бум-слаймов? 60px|link=Viktor Humphries|center...что при обмене в автомате обмена угодий Viktor может спросить: "Видели когда-нибудь Тигра Джанго? Конечно нет, его можно только услышать"? Речь идёт о Тигрe Джанго (Django's Tiger) - "Tiger" называется музыкальная композиция джазмена-гитариста Джанго Рейнхардта, популярного в середине 20 в. 60px|link=Viktor Humphries|center...что поговаривают, что Viktor однажды создал технологию клонирования плорта, но позже уничтожил её? 60px|link=Вакпак|center...что слово "вакпак" происходит от сложения слов vacuum и pack по аналогии с jetpack (реактивный ранец)? 60px|link=Вакпак|center...что золотой слайм и слайм удачи не могут быть вакнуты, хотя они и допустимого размера? 60px|link=Вакпак|center...что невозможно перенести какой-либо крупный, не втягиваемый предмет (держа его у сопла вакпака), с одной локации на другую, пользуясь телепортом? 60px|link=Варр|center...что название варра происходит от английского Tar (смола) с дополнительной "r" в конце (видимо, для более рычащего произношения), в русском же языке существует слово "вар" (смола)? 60px|link=Варр|center...что на создание варров разработчика Nick Popovich вдохновил фильм "Гремлины", где невнимательное отношение к милым и приветливым существам могло привести к появлению злых и ужасных существ? 60px|link=Варр|center...что находчивыми хозяевами ранчо придумано чучело в виде варра, которое специально устанавливают при огородах, чтобы отпугивать слаймов от посадок? 60px|link=Варр|center...что на варра нельзя надеть аксессуары модных капсул? 60px|link=Варр|center...что варр - это смесь цветов всех слаймов, поэтому он чёрный и переливается, как радуга? 60px|link=Варр|center...что ключевая особенность казуального режима - отсутствие варров? 60px|link=Гордо|center...что двусторонние телепорты будут работать, даже если Грот и Заросли не приобретены, но путь в эти локации через них будет закрыт? 60px|link=Гордо|center...что если прикрепить на гордо аксессуар и лопнуть, то его унаследуют оставшиеся после взрыва маленькие особи? 60px|link=Гордо|center...что Nick Popovich в интервью к выходу Slime Rancher на Xbox One объяснил, что полосатые гордо сидят на телепортах, так как кошки любят устраиваться на тёпленьком? 60px|link=Гордо|center...что до патча 0.3.7 каменный гордо, который сидит на телепорте к вулканическому острову, хранил трёх золотых слаймов? 60px|link=Груша-колючка|center...что в "сводке хозяев ранчо" о каменных слаймах говорилось, что они питаются фруктами и особенно любят грушу-колючку, однако позже их диета была переработана на овощную, а любимая еда на свёклобиение? 60px|link=Груша-колючка|center...что с появлением первых доступных для всех версий игры груша-колючка задумывалась как любимая пища мозаичного слайма? 60px|link=Желеобразный камень|center...что в описании желеобразного камня сказано, что он твёрдый и мягкий одновременно, а схожими свойствами обладает неньютоновская жидкость? 60px|link=Звёздная почта|center...что в ходе разработки Nick Popovich отметил, что в его воображении текст писем от 7Zee озвучивается голосом актёра Питера Серафиновича? 60px|link=Заросли|center...что в одной из записей Hobson написано, что он перенёс в Заросли почву из Мшистого Покрова, чтобы привлечь слайма-охотника? 60px|link=Игрушки для слаймов|center...что кубик-головоломка является отсылкой к кубику Рубика? 60px|link=Игрушки для слаймов|center...что в случае, когда два пруда поставлены рядом друг с другом и в одном из них находится игрушка, обделённый игрушками слайм-лужица способен перебираться из собственного пруда в соседний, чтобы поиграть? 60px|link=Игрушки для слаймов|center...что большинство простых игрушек можно найти в различных местах на Далёком-Далёком Угодье? 60px|link=Игрушки для слаймов|center...что сжигание некоторых игрушек сопровождается необычным звуком? 60px|link=Квантовый слайм|center...что выбирая из существующих на момент выхода обновления 1.1.0 слаймов, Chris Lum ответил, что предпочёл бы быть квантовым слаймом за его способность выбирать наиболее благоприятную реальность в любой момент времени? 60px|link=Карьер Индиго|center...что чтобы улучшить условия для выращивания овощей и фруктов у себя на огородах, хозяева ранчо создали специальную смесь плодородной почвы с содержанием минералов из Карьера Индиго? 60px|link=Карьер Индиго|center...что Карьер Индиго получил своё название благодаря глубокому пурпуру, полосами покрывающему его извилистые скалы и пещеры? 60px|link=Кукадоба|center...что кукадобу нельзя посадить в огороде? 60px|link=Кукадоба|center...что слово щелкукакунчик (kookacracker) образовано от слов "кукадоба" (kookadoba) и "щелкунчик" (nutcracker)? 60px|link=Кукадоба|center...что модель комка грязи представляет собой объединение моделей кукадобы и клубка? 60px|link=Лаборатория|center...что cудя по полуразрушенному строению лаборатории и каркаса прямо перед ним, изначально он был в два раза больше? 60px|link=Лаборатория|center...что лаборатория - единственное место ранчо, где можно отыскать капсулу с сокровищем? 60px|link=Обмен угодий|center...что при обмене в режиме "гонка" наградой всегда будут 6 позолоченных имбирей и дополнительное время? 60px|link=Огород|center...что растениям на огородах не нужен свет, чтобы расти? Плоды развиваются в любое время и в любом месте. 60px|link=Огород|center...что позолоченный имбирь и кукадоба не могут быть выращены в огороде? 60px|link=Пикантный тофу|center...что несмотря на то что пикантный тофу не меняет уровень голода слаймов, им можно лопнуть гордо? 60px|link=Пикантный тофу|center...что пикантный тофу можно использовать как универсальную приманку для ловушек гордо? 60px|link=Плорт|center...что слово "плорт" не переводится, но его звучание напоминает хлюпающие звуки вроде "глорп" или "плюх", а прямая его связь со скользким, тягучим слаймом может служить дополнительным подтверждением этому выводу? 60px|link=Плорт|center...что в режиме гонки отсутствует саблезубый и ртутный плорты, т.к. невозможно попасть в Дебри и Шуструю Долину? 60px|link=Позолоченный имбирь|center...что до анонса в своём письме на позолоченный имбирь ссылался Ogden Ortiz, сообщая, что это любимая пища золотого слайма? 60px|link=Позолоченный имбирь|center...что с помощью позолоченного имбиря можно поймать золотого гордо? 60px|link=Мозаичный слайм|center...что до анонса единственный факт, указывающий на появление в игре мозаичных слаймов, было описание груши-колючки? 60px|link=Мозаичный слайм|center...что в загоне, оборудованном солнечным щитом, мозаичные слаймы перестают сверкать? Этот эффект обусловлен исключительно законами физики (нет яркого света - нет ярких бликов) и не влияет ни на что иное. 60px|link=Ранчо|center...что на самом ранчо нет источников пищи и мест появления слаймов, но при первом знакомстве вы можете найти на его территории 3 морковки, несколько кур-кур и цыпареку, немного розовых слаймов, а также три погофрукта за домом? 60px|link=Слаймовое море|center...что в Стеклянной Пустыне Слаймовое море заменяет песок? 60px|link=Слаймовые врата|center...что анимация открытия слаймовых врат является отсылкой к игре The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, где схожим образом открываются двери, отпираемые драконьими когтями? 60px|link=Сухой Риф|center...что башенки из слаймов на пляжной зоне Сухого Рифа более частое явление, чем где-либо ещё? Это всё из-за "башенок на пляже". 60px|link=Слаймовый ключ|center...что количество ключей на разных этапах разработки игры постоянно менялось от патча к патчу и зачастую оставались лишние? У тех игроков, что начали играть до выхода версии игры 1.0.0 до сих пор остались неиспользованные ключи. 60px|link=Слаймовый ключ|center...что можно купить ключ в автомате по продаже улучшений для вакпака за 25000 ? 60px|link=Эхо|center...что эхо можно смешивать, образовывая новые цвета? Достаточно выстрелить эхом разных цветов в одну точку, и их свечение смешается, как краски? 60px|link=Эхо|center...что в конце трейлера, посвящённого обновлению "Древние Руины", с которым в игре появился этот ресурс, логотип игры был полностью выложен красным эхом? 60px|link=Цыпареку|center...что название цыпареку (chickadoo) составлено из "chick" (курица, цыплёнок) и "cock-a-doodle-doo!" (английский аналог петушиного крика, кукареку) и образует единое "chick-a-doo"? Игра слов заключается в замене "cock" (петух) в слове "cock-a-doodle-doo" на "chick" (цыпленок). В русском языке схожим образом можно получить слово "цыпареку" (от "ЦЫПлёнок" и "кукАРЕКУ"). 60px|link=Стеклянная Пустыня|center...что в ранних версиях игры, ещё до введения локации Стеклянная Пустыня уже присутствовало достижение "Дым, огонь и зеркала"? 60px|link=Стеклянная Пустыня|center...что Стеклянная Пустыня - единственная локация, в которой нет зелёных капсул с сокровищами? 60px|link=Стеклянная Пустыня|center...что к тактусам, которые растут на территории Стеклянной Пустыни могут прилипнуть слаймы? Эта особенность местных растений также сохранилась и у элемента декора - тактуса в горшочке. 60px|link=Тернистый цыпареку|center...что подпись "порода кур, совершенно не способная пробиться сквозь тернии" (с английского: a breed of chick that's totally bush-league) имеет два значения из-за многозначности термина (т.к. "bush-league" означает одновременно "дилетант" и "из куста")? С одной стороны, эти цыплята называются "тернистыми", а значит, буквально не способны покинуть своё место обитания - тернии (колючие ветки); с другой стороны, устойчивая в русском языке фраза "пробиться сквозь тернии" означает, что они ещё недостаточно сильны, чтобы справиться с трудностями, добиться чего-то. 60px|link=слайм удачи|center...что слайм удачи, судя по задумке, облику и имени, является отсылкой к Манэки-нэко - популярной в Японии статуэтке, привлекающей удачу? 60px|link=слайм удачи|center...что впервые о слайме удачи разработчики намекнули изображением с одним только его силуэтом, и этот силуэт напомнил сообществу покемона Джиглипаффа? 60px|link=слайм удачи|center...что образ кота с монетой на лбу (слайм удачи) связан также с Мяутом, существом из серии игр, манги и аниме "Pokemon"? 60px|link=Силос|center...что можно оставлять в силосе плорт, чтобы выждать подходящего момента для обмена? 60px|link=Силос|center...что в силосном хранилище нельзя оставлять слаймов и воду? 60px|link=Слайм-охотник|center...что слайм-охотник является отсылкой к Чеширскому Коту из "Алисы в Стране Чудес" Льюиса Кэрролла? 60px|link=Слайм-лужица|center...что Nick Popovich в интервью, посвящённом выходу Slime Rancher на Xbox One признался, что его любимым слаймом является слайм-лужица? 60px|link=Слайм-лужица|center...что первоначальный облик слайма-лужицы был временным и представлял из себя розового слайма перекрашенного в синий цвет? 60px|link=Премиальный клуб 7Zee|center...что если сложить все цены в премиальном клубе 7Zee, то получится 1,326,500 ? 60px|link=Премиальный клуб 7Zee|center...что изначально общая сумма всех наград предоставляемых премиальным клубом 7Zee составляла 1,716,500 , но позже была опущена до 1,326,500 ? 60px|link=Слайм|center...что слайм (slime) переводится на русский язык как "слизь"? В английском языке это слово буквально означает вязкую полужидкую субстанцию, которая зачастую может напоминать по свойствам желе. 60px|link=Слайм|center...что слаймы - популярный вид монстров в фантастике? Наиболее схожими с теми, что изображены в Slime Rancher, могут выступать слаймы из серии игр Dragon Quest (1986). 60px|link=Слайм|center...что максимальное количество этажей башенки слаймов - 6 расположенных друг на друге особей? 60px|link=Саблезубый слайм|center...что образ саблезубого слайма частично заимствован у вымерших саблезубых кошек и подобных им животным? 60px|link=Саблезубый слайм|center...что изображение саблезубого слайма стилизовано под ветхую зарисовку, что подчёркивает древнюю историю его вида? 60px|link=Саблезубый слайм|center...что так называемый "Желeйский период" (Jellassic Period) и опасение перед появлением миллиардера, который устроит парк для искусственно воссозданных слаймов, описанные в слаймопедии саблезубого слайма, являются отсылкой на фильм "Парк Юрского периода"? 60px|link=Саблезубый слайм|center...что судя по цвету плорта, который производят ларго саблезубого слайма, изначальный цвет самого саблезубого слайма был песочного оттенка? 60px|link=Саблезубый слайм|center...что несмотря на грозный вид, Nick Popovich считает саблезубого слайма очаровательным, как и всё, что делают в Monomi Park? 60px|link=Каменный слайм|center...что в описании к каменному слайму ("These slimes ore totally metal") присутствует игра слов: "are" (форма to be) с "ore" ("руда"); чтобы сохранить эту игру, составлен был русский эквивалент: "Эти слаймы в руду (в ряду) с настоящим металлом"? 60px|link=Каменный слайм|center...что в "сводке хозяев ранчо" (первый анонс каменного слайма) говорилось, что он питается фруктами, особенно грушей-колючкой, однако позже его диета была переработана на овощную, а любимая еда на свёклобиение? 60px|link=Каменный слайм|center...что каменный слайм оказался одним из любимцев Nick Popovich? 60px|link=Ларго|center...что розовые ларго, в отличие от простых розовых слаймов, приобретают вкус к определённой еде и способны давать по 4 плорта за раз, подобно другим видам ларго? 60px|link=Ока-ока|center...что скорее всего, прообразом оки-оки является реальная ока - похожий на картофель овощ, но произрастающий в отдельных регионах планеты, клубни её, как и ока-ока из игры, имеют различный окрас, а также оку можно есть сырой? 60px|link=Ока-ока|center...что по словам разработчиков, название оки-оки на английском языке необходимо произносить, выделяя долготу гласных (ō-ka ō-ka), как при произношении "hello" или "oh no". 60px|link=Ртутный слайм|center...что английское название ртутного слайма двусмысленно? С одной стороны, "quicksilver" – это "ртуть", а с другой, "quick silver" буквально означает "быстрое серебро", что в какой-то мере совпадает с поведением и видом ртутных слаймов. 60px|link=Ртутный слайм|center...что ртутный слайм является отсылкой к игре Spiral Knights, где существует одноимённый схожий по своим характеристикам вид слаймов, созданный командой дизайнеров из Monomi Park? 60px|link=Ртутный слайм|center...что ртутный слайм схож с персонажем Ртуть, супергероем из комиксов издательства Marvel Comics? Помимо скорости передвижения и общего имени, их также связывает деталь их внешнего вида: брови слайма напоминают прядки волос у персонажа комикса, которые особенно выделяются в ранних работах Marvel. 60px|link=Достижения|center...что достижение с названием "Fully Loaded" существовало и в предыдущей игре разработчиков - Spiral Knights? 60px|link=Дрон|center...что дроны — единственный гаджет слаймонауки, к которому можно прикрепить другой гаджет слаймонауки — аксессуар? 60px|link=Mochi Miles|center...что не смотря на крупное состояние семьи Miles, Шустрая Долина имеет ряд устройств от 7Zee? По словам разработчиков, Tatsuya Miles мог бы легко заполнить всю территорию ранчо своей дочери гораздо более совершенными технологиями производства Miles, если бы он только хотел это сделать. 60px|link=Розовый слайм|center...что розовый слайм может называться центральным образом Slime Rancher? Его изображение есть на большинстве рекламных изображений, где он зачастую появляется на первом плане розовым слаймом начертан логотип Slime Rancher, он изображён на иконке игры, слаймовом ключе, иконке загона, слаймопедии и прочем. 60px|link=Слаймопедия|center...что логотип слаймопедии украшен иконкой розового слайма и уже не используемой иконкой слайма-лужицы из первых версий игры? 60px|link=Ранчо|center...что внешний вид дома на Ранчо схож с домами из фильма "Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда"? 60px|link=Beatrix LeBeau|center...что ещё на самых ранних этапах разработки игры (28 мая 2014) Nick Popovich отметил, что вдохновлялся аниме "Навсикая из Долины ветров" студии Ghibli? Героиня этого аниме такой же одинокий женский персонаж, осваивающий некую дикую территорию, как и Beatrix. ///Разработка/// 60px|link=7Zee|center...что в ходе разработки Nick Popovich отметил, что в его воображении текст писем от 7Zee озвучивается голосом актёра Питера Серафиновича? 60px|link=7Zee|center...что на ранних эскизах техники на месте логотипа 7Zee изображены цифры (32 и 17)? 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что вплоть до заключительных этапов разработки игры внешность Beatrix оставалась загадкой? 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что у Beatrix предполагалось наличие собаки по кличке Derwin, которая помогала бы ей пасти слаймов и с другими делами? 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что впервые о том, что у главного персонажа появится лицо, Nick Popovich почти вскользь сказал 6 февраля 2016? Модель Beatrix увидела свет ровно через полтора года, 1 августа 2017. 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что Ian McConville отмечал, что на самом деле моделью Beatrix он начал заниматься ещё в 2016 году (за более чем год до её появления в игре), но продвигалось дело неспешно из-за других приоритетов? 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что по словам Ian McConville, цвета для Beatrix были подобраны почти случайно: в Photoshop ему случайно попалась палитра, которую он дополнил? Художник добавил, что первоначально волосы Beatrix должны были быть тёмными, но голубой пришёлся лучше. 60px|link=Beatrix|center...что в вырезанных из игры письмах имелась информация, что Beatrix жила где-то в районе Сан-Франциско, что её храпом можно распугивать монстров и что Beatrix любит танцевать, хоть совсем и не умеет? 60px|link=Hobson|center...что до версии игры 0.6.0c внутриигровая подсказка во время загрузки гласила: "Поговаривают, что Thora и Hobson были парой... до тех пор, пока он не разбил ей сердце"? В версии 1.0.0 эта строчка была изменена на "Поговаривают, что Thora и Hobson когда-то были парой... но потом Hobson пропал". 60px|link=Ogden Ortiz|center...что Ogden Ortiz ссылался на позолоченный имбирь ещё до анонса этого овоща в своём письме, сообщая, что это любимая пища золотого слайма? 60px|link=Ogden Ortiz|center...что 6 апреля 2016 Nick Popovich впервые показал новый портрет Ogden Ortiz и тогда же признался, что хотел бы сделать "целый спин-офф, главным героем которого был бы новый Ogden от Ian" (позднее эта идея частично была реализована в обновлении с Дебрями Ogden)? Изображение фермера так ему понравилось, что стало его аватаром в Twitter. 60px|link=Вакпак|center...что в прототипе игры роль вакпака играл обычный пистолет, а позже он сменился на модель лечебной пушки из игры Team Fortress 2? 60px|link=Грот|center...что в версии 0.2.4 можно было попасть в грот с помощью джетпака? 60px|link=Достижения|center...что некоторые достижения существовали в игре на ранних этапах, но были невыполнимы из-за отсутствия в ней Карьера Индиго и Стеклянной Пустыни? Среди них: "Овощная закусочная", "Поиски приисков", "Дым, огонь и зеркала" и "Это работает только в комиксах". 60px|link=Древние Руины|center...что до версии 0.5.0 в игре на месте Древних Руин был расположен небольшой остров, напоминающий упрощённую версию этой зоны и выглядящий как часть Мшистого Покрова? Остров был необитаем, а на его вершине был размещён знак "в разработке". 60px|link=Звёздная почта|center...что в ранних версиях игры о наличии обновлений в автомате улучшений для вакпака сообщали письма от корпорации 7Zee? Содержание письма всегда было однотипным: "Этот предмет теперь доступен в магазине улучшений". 60px|link=Золотой слайм|center...что до патча 0.3.7 с каменного гордо в Карьере Индиго можно было получить 3 золотых слаймов? 60px|link=Метеоритный слайм|center...что до анонса единственным фактом, указывающим на появление в игре метеоритных слаймов, было описание пастернака серебристого? 60px|link=Розовый слайм|center...что в силу отсутствия любимой еды розовый слайм не может дать сразу два плорта за кормление одним ресурсом? 60px|link=Розовый слайм|center...что из-за отсутствия любимой еды розовый ларго дает 4 плорта: 2 розовых и 2 плорта того слайма, с которым скрещен был розовый? Но для этого вам нужно накормить ларго любимой едой этого второго "родительского" слайма. 60px|link=Одичавший слайм|center...что если слайм-охотник съест плорт другого слайма, он станет одичавшим? 60px|link=Одичавший слайм|center...что несмотря на значок в слаймопедии, в игре не существует розового полосатого одичавшего слайма? 60px|link=Одичавший слайм|center...что у одичавших рад-ларго нет красной ауры, потому что их место занимает рад-аура? 60px|link=Одичавший слайм|center...что изначально ларго дичали, долгое время оставаясь без еды, но эта особенность была вырезана прямо перед анонсом игры? 60px|link=Шустрая Долина|center...что на момент выхода, Поместье Mochi и Шустрая Долина, переделывались больше, чем любая другая зона или расширение? 60px|link=Дрон|center...что серия игр Kirby оказала очень большое влияние на создание выражения лица дрона? 60px|link=Дрон|center...что дизайн жилища-базы дрона был придуман художником Victoria Joh, в то время как ведущий художник компании Ian McConville "хотел сделать цветок пружинящим, но идея оказалась чересчур сложной и необоснованно затратной"? 60px|link=Дрон|center...что Chris Lum признался, что его "любимое занятие — это тематически разделять дронов по отдельным расширениям", и у Mochi он видит "дроны летающими в галстучках-бабочках, ведь наверняка Mochi хотела бы видеть у себя безупречные дроны ��"? ///Разное/// 60px|link=Monomi Park|center...что название компании Monomi Park произносится как "moe-nah-mee"? 60px|link=Monomi Park|center...что в нижней части оф. сайта Monomi Park есть надпись: "The treefox waits silently for her return, but knows in its heart she is gone" (Древолис молча ждёт её возвращения, но глубоко в сердце знает, что она уже ушла)? 60px|link=Nick Popovich|center...что разделяет каждую цифру и букву по цветовому и половому различиям? 60px|link=Nick Popovich|center...что Nick Popovich признался, что его любимым слаймом является слайм-лужица и медовый слайм, любимым ларго стали для него все варианты полосатого, а на ранних этапах разработки игры, он признавался, что больше всего ему нравилось проводить время с каменным слаймом? 60px|link=Nick Popovich|center...что Nick Popovich никогда не был на настоящем ранчо? Он отмечает, что возможно именно поэтому ему представляется, что оно заполнено слаймами. 60px|link=Музыка|center...что над иллюстрацией к саундтреку работала Victoria Joh? ///Slime Rancher wiki/// 60px|link=Локализация|center...что локализация Slime Rancher содержит сотни ошибок, часть из которых была исправлена силами нашего сообщества? 60px|link=Разработка игры|center...что все (даже мало значительные) упоминания разработчиков о ходе разработки бережно хранятся нами в одноимённой статье с начала 2014 года? 250px|link=Руководство для начинающих|center...что мы разработали руководство для начинающих, которое поможет освоиться с основами если вы ещё не вполне разобрались в игре? 250px|link=Slime_Rancher_вики:О_нас|center...что Slime Rancher вики - первый фансайт о Slime Rancher? 250px|link=Slime_Rancher_вики:О_нас|center...что целый год, до появления официальной русификации игры, развивался и обновлялся русификатор на основе переводов со Slime Rancher вики? 250px|link=Slime_Rancher_вики:О_нас|center...что разработчики выделили дизайн Slime Rancher вики среди прочих и поблагодарили нас от лица компании? 250px|link=Slime_Rancher_вики:О_нас|center...что элементы навигации на Slime Rancher вики становятся основой, используемой на других вики-проектах? 250px|link=Slime_Rancher_вики:О_нас|center...что в первый же месяц своего активного развития Slime Rancher вики попала в топ-1000 и была номинирована на конкурс Вики Месяца, где выиграла голосование среди экспертов? 250px|link=Slime_Rancher_вики:О_нас|center...что данные нашей вики (усреднённые цены на плорт и иконка диеты) попали в буклет слаймопедии, который вложен в коробки с дисками для консольных версий игры? Category:Шаблоны